


Welcome to the Super Shitty Store

by Fanvana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shenanigans, Unrequited Crush, store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanvana/pseuds/Fanvana
Summary: Kageyama can not believe this is his luck, he thought depressingly. He was this close in his life to actually being...well not exactly happy but he did feel like he belonged here more than anywhere else. Now some guy just comes out of nowhere trying to replace one of his coworkers/friends like he owns the place. He hadn't realized he was staring well more like glaring by the way the guy reacted. He turned around and when he saw Kageyama glaring obvious daggers at him he smiled like he was happy to see him. "What the..." Or The one where Kageyama and team work at a supermarket and hijinks and adventures ensue. Kageyama thinks Hinata was sent to here from God, to personally annoy him to death.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

 

Kageyama Tobio is many things, but patient is not one them. It's not exactly like he has none but whatever semblance he used to have must have been used up during his highschool years, because now he is quick to correct and snap at people he has no time for. He wouldn't say that his intentions are to be impolite but rather just get to the point and stop wasting everybody's time. Other people often interpret it as “rude” or “mean” or as Tsukishima puts it “The Great King getting on his horse, looking down at us simple peasants”. Whatever the case maybe, things that he deems as unimportant or frivolous quickly sap on whatever reservoir of finite patience he has left. For example, the staff meeting that they are currently in to “discuss work appropriate behavior”. Kageyama has a feeling it has to do with Tanaka and Noya-senpai with the way they visibly clammed up at the mention of a staff meeting. It might have to do with the recent pranks they've been doing out at the store front whenever they're on duty to collect discarded shopping carts. The most infamous one being when Noya dared Tanaka to change the prices of certain items, people ended up inadvertently buying milk for 200 dollars. Daichi quickly made them give them a full refunds but not before customers complained to Ukai-san, our boss, giving him an earful.  
Now, here they all are crammed together in Ukai’s office getting ready to hear yet another long lecture about what is and isn't “appropriate” in the workplace. “Oi, listen up you degenerates cause I don't want to repeat myself” he eyed Tanaka and Noya purposely. “As you're all aware we've been getting less and less customers which I can only imagine the reason why... oh wait I don't have too!” All of sudden Ukai pulled open the middle drawer in his desk and retrieved a large stack of pink papers slamming it on the surface with a lot of flourish. We all groaned in unison, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Ukai-san picked a pink paper at random reading out loud the complaint “ahem, I find this establishment as much as a joke as the employees apparently do, the bald one having a great time riding shopping carts like a child, while the short one pushed him around the whole lot” Ukai stared directly at Tanaka and Noya both of them avoiding eye contact and whistling nervously. We all shook our heads disapprovingly, Daichi putting his hand in his face in sheer frustration, Suga trying his best not to laugh. Asahi looked embarrassed for both of them. Ukai went on picking another pink slip up and reading the contents “the blond with glasses was so sarcastic, I just ask where the bathroom is and he just looked at me and pointed behind me, and gave me a look like I was an idiot” We all looked at Tsukishima in unison, he simply shrugged. “What he was being an idiot”, “Tsuki!” Yamaguchi whispered shouted. Ukai simply shook his head and went on, “I am appalled at these employees behavior! One of them was glaring at me the whole time I was asking a question!” Everyone looked at Kageyama almost instantly, annoyed and slightly offended he retorted “that could be anyone!” Ukai continued reading the note “it was the one who had the “M” shaped bangs, bet it was he couldn't afford a decent haircut” Tsukishima snickered, He huffed touching his bangs, suddenly self-conscious. “Look, all of you have worked here for awhile now so might feel comfortable here like it's your second home, well don't cause as of right now you all are at risk of getting replaced unless you shape up!” Ukai looked at all of our faces making sure we got the message. “Just to make sure all of you get it I'll be interviewing few people to see if they're a better fit here than some of you lot, now get back to work! No more of this nonsense!” He might have directed that last bit to Tanaka and Noya.  
As they all shuffled out of the office, Kageyama sighed feeling a little dejected, he didn't think he was glaring at the women, he was trying to make a listening face that he assumed was neutral, at worst or at least that was what he was going for. Now he was at risk at losing one of the best jobs he's ever had, he considered all of his coworkers, except for Tsukishima, real friends. He would even go as far as to say that they had a camaraderie that was something similar to what teammates exprencied. Suga appeared on Kageyama’s side putting his hand on his back, patting gently “Don't worry Kageyama, I'm sure Ukai will forget about this, if anything he probably wants an excuse to scare us for being annoying” he was getting increasingly agitated with the crew, and Ukai wasn't above using scare tactics on them. He nodded, his way of showing he appreciated Suga trying to comfort him. Suga gave him a reassuring smile and went off to the staff room, probably to go talk with Daichi. With his mood slightly lifted, Kageyama went to the cash register, his usual station being overrun with customers during the time the meeting took place. Before he could stand behind his register, Tsukishima blocked his way having one of his signature smirks on his face, “if anyone's getting fired, it's definitely going to be you” he knew internally that this was just bait to get a reaction out of him, that didn't stop him though “Oh, why’s that?” He immediately lifted up his fingers as he started rattling on “You have no people skills whatsoever, your face scares the customers, small children, and dogs on some occasion, you glare a people at all times, and to top it off you act all high and mighty like your better than us” Tsukishima finished happy that Kageyama took the bait. Kageyama rolled his eyes “You have just as many complaints as I do, your people skills are just as bad as mine, and I can't help the way my face looks, what's your excuse for being an asshole at all times?” he replied easily, knowing that Tsukishima was in just as bad as a position as he was. Tsukishima smirk turned into an irritated scowl before he could say more, Yamaguchi come up behind him and started removing him from Kageyama’s way. Apologizing profusely and shoving Tsukishima the whole way. Kageyama never really understood how someone could possibly be friends with someone like Tsukishima and not get annoyed all the time. Yamaguchi must be a saint in disguise. He mused, now thinking of Yamaguchi in all white and a halo above his head.  
As he started the ringing up customers, falling into the mundane task he saw in the corner of his eye Ukai-san putting up a sign on the front windows. He had a feeling of dread that followed him all throughout his shift, and when he finally punched out and exited the store, he saw in big boxy lettering the worst possible thing. “HELP WANTED”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your hungry and slightly lonely...

Chapter 2: New Beginnings..

Hungry, Huungry, So Huuungry! Hinata looked around his apartment, every nook and cranny to see if there was any food possibly hidden. Behind the couch, under his bed, he shuffled and rearranged what was in the pantry so much that he didn’t recognize what was in there each time he opened it. He wondered like a zombie through every room, it wasn't until a puff of dust was staring back at it him did he finally come to the crushing realization. He had to go to the store. He was one hundred percent certain that the grocery store closest to him, (what was the name?) was going to close in like 30 minutes. He hanged his head thinking about how long that was going to take, and how the people there were going to think he was an annoying asshole for coming in at closing time. If I just hurry and grab my food, they won't get mad at me right? His mood hardened with resolve, I'm going to make it! And I'm not going to take forever and the staff won't kill me and feed me to the birds! A little dramatic but that place did have a serious crow problem in that area. Hinata quickly grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

 

 

 

.....………........……....................................

 

Hurry, Hurry. Hinata reminded himself as he wandered around the store, just grab your box of cereal, some snacks, and make it to the register. He had already gotten his cereal, now he was deciding on what snack was going to fill him up the most, he was just about to pick up the meat buns when he felt a chill run down his spin. He turned around to try to find the source of it, he saw a staff member behind the register, blonde hair really tall, glaring at him. The guys’ face practically screamed “hurry up and pick something, idiot”. He gave his best attempt of an apologetic smile before another staff member behind him said “Don't worry about him, that guys all bite” he turned around and saw the staff member in question. “Ohh! Daichi-senpai! I didn't know you worked here!” 

 

Daichi looked down at the customer again a spark of recognition coming across his face, “Hinata-chan, good to see you outside of school for once, I didn't realize you lived around here?” Hinata jumped up excitedly, happy to see a familiar face, “Yup! My mom let me move out awhile ago, so now I'm living on my own! Although it can be a bit depressing not hearing Natsus’ footsteps running around the house...” he sighed wistfully, a wave of loneliness he was trying to suppress started bubbling up. He tried his best to ignore it.“I see, well it must be hard than, how are you able to afford rent while still going to school?” Hinata looked down at the ground “Well it has been getting pretty tough lately, I might have to look for a second job just to pay for expenses..” Daichi nodded consolingly, but before he could talk a loud bang was heard followed by two people yelling “Tanaka I told you it wouldn't work! Now look at the mess you made!” “Me?! You're the one who dared me to do it! So it's both of our messes!” Hinata could see a vein popping out of Daichi’s temple, “You two! Just because it's about to be closing time doesn't mean its okay to mess around!” Both of them turned around slowly and approached Daichi, shooting accusatory glances at each other. “But Nishinoya really did dare me and he bet me Kiyoko-san's heart, how Am I not supposed to defend my lady's honor?!” The other boy, Nishinoya, shrugged his shoulders “I was bored and I didn't really mean her heart literally, besides Tanaka, you'll never beat me when it comes to Kiyoko-san” he ended dreamily. Tanaka was going to reply, but stopped when he spotted Hinata “Oi, who's that kid you're talking to Daichi?” Nishnoya looked down as well aware now that they had an audience. Hinata nervously stuttered out “My-y-y name is H-H-Hinata Sh-Sh-Shoyo! Pleasure to m-m-meet you!” He bowed his head dramatically. “I tutor him at school and sometimes we play volleyball in the gym together, he's really quite good” They both looked at Hinata regarding him with respect, knowing that Daichi didn't compliment people often. Nishinoya stepped up to Hinata and raised his hand for him to shake “Well if anything I like anyone who gives volleyball a good name, and besides us short people got to stick together right?” Hinata took his hand immediately shaking it with vigor, glad to have made a friend ”Thank you, Nishinoya-senpai!”

 

Everything seemed to stop and both Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at one another and back at Hinata. “S-say that again?” Nishinoya whispered, “S-senpai?” Hinata said, afraid that he might have guessed their ages incorrectly. Nishinoya threw his head back, laughing triumphantly, “haha, Why yes, I am your senpai! Haha! Say it again!” Before Hinata could Tanaka took Hinata’s hands from Nishinoya and asked desperately “Say it to me Hinata! I'm a much better senpai!” “T-T-Tanaka-senpai?” “Woohoo!” “Hey! No fair he didn't call me senpai enough!” Nishinoya argued. Before Hinata knew it they were playing a tug of war with Hinata’s arms as the rope! “You two! Cut it out Hinata is not a toy for you to play with! You could seriously hurt him!”  
Before they could argue some more Daichi put on his most terrifying face that Hinata has ever seen (he didn't think Daichi could be so scary!). Both of them gulped loudly instantly dropping Hinata's hands like hot iron, they nodded, a silent conversation going on between the three of them. As they walked away Daichi looked at Hinata with a kinder expression. He couldn't help but think of the 180 that Daichi-san was able to do with his moods. �Anyway, sorry about them, those guys only know how to mess around” Hinata was at awe at how Daichi didn't seem as mad as one would assume, almost fond. The aches of loneliness that Hinata was trying hard to ignore came back in full force, gripping at his chest, making it a little hard to talk. “Yeah, you guys sure do look like you have fun here, huh..” he said suddenly somber. Daichi peered at Hinata noting his change in attitude, something akin to affection made him speak up “Well, if you're really looking for another job, we’re hiring right now” Hinata’s whole body perked up at that “Really!? Is it okay if I apply now? How are my chances of getting hired? Will I be just like you Daichi-senpai? Are you sure it's okay to do this? I don't want cause you too much trouble..” he nervously ended. “Yes, pretty high especially if I vouched for you, no I’m more of the team manager, Yes to the third one, and you couldn't possibly be any worse than those two” he nodded his head, certain in a way that it was impossible to out do Tanaka and Nishinoya. Hinata looked up at Daichi with sparks in his eyes, barely containing his happiness “I'll definitely get the application right now! I'll nail that interview and I'll work at the coolest place ever!” Daichi smiled at him “Well I'll be counting on you than” Hinata nodded exuberantly, as he left the store with the application in one hand and his purchases in the other, he couldn't help but think that this was a start of a whole new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you guys like it! Will update more when finals are over! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it! My first Kagehina fic, please let me know if you want more, also I really need a beta reader to feel more comfortable putting chapters out.


End file.
